My Weakness
by HalfBloodAlchemist-10
Summary: Dean Winchester comes to a realization when his angel lies vulnerable before him. Dark intentions may not be what they seem... or do they?


Title: My Weakness

Author: The Halfblood Alchemist

Rating: R

Genre and/or Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: None

Word Count: 1496

Summary: Dean comes to a realization when his angel lies vulnerable before him…

A/N: Drabble funtiems… please don't kill me

Dean stared at the motionless form lying before him on the floor, nearly spread eagle where he had landed gracelessly. The angel's face was stone flat; eyes closed unnaturally even for him, the pale skin glowing slightly in the dim light of the evening. His shirt had been torn open haphazardly, the trench coat long since abandoned, lying in a dusty heap nearby. But it wasn't the disheveled clothing that was of most importance to the whole situation. Dean stared hard at the pale skin of his angel's chest, skin taut over sinewy muscles, the lines discernable in the moonlight. Of course it would have been easier to make out the lines of his smooth flesh had there not been dark red pools marring the smooth flesh. Moonlight reflected murkily off the warm, coagulated mess, stringy rivulets running off the sides of his chest to stain the filthy carpeting underneath him.

Dean was kneeling next to the unmoving angel, his face emotionless as his eyes ran over the sight before him. His eyes flashed darkly in the dim lighting, flitting from the hard lines of the angel's beautiful face to his chest and back. To most, the sight would have been far too disturbing, the dimness of the night making the whole scene far more eerie than normal… to most. Of course Dean wasn't like most… he had wanted this for a long time. Dean stared casually at Castiel, licking his lower lip slowly as he reached out, running a finger through the sticky red liquid. He pulled his hand back as Castiel let out a low, chesty groan, shifting uncomfortably from the seemingly gentle touch. Somewhere a siren wailed long and loud into the night, but Dean paid no mind. He was too preoccupied.

Lifting the now soiled finger to his face, he sniffed, his mouth watering predatorily. Flashes of dark memories and fantasies hit him like a tidal wave as he took the scent in, foreign yet familiar as the angel's essence mingled with the sickly sweet stench. Carnal desire filled him suddenly and unhampered, as a pink tongue flicked out tentatively, tasting the congealed fluid curiously. It was as if a switch had been hit within him, his eyes widening eagerly. He plunged his finger into his mouth, sucking the sticky mar from his finger hungrily. He pulled his finger from his mouth with a pop, licking his lips. Cas opened his eyes finally, looking up at the hunter, groaning again. "Dean…"

"Shh…" Dean muttered, pressing that same finger to the slightly chapped, full lips, silencing the angel. His eyes never left the bare, splattered chest, his lower abdomen giving an interested twist at the sight. God, even like this Castiel was beautiful. He had always desired to run his fingers over the impossibly smooth skin, to feel the tightness of the muscles underneath, like an over-wound spring ready to snap at a moment's notice. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of the angel like this, but… he couldn't help himself. It was as if it had been inbred into him, the dark, twisted fantasies finally coming forth.

Dean shifted until he was nearly straddling the angel's waist, leaning down slightly. He sniffed the red mar interested, fingertips digging into the tight flesh. Yes, it was just as he imagined it would be, and the twisted interest in his stomach shifted south. Cas grimaced under his touch, shifting painfully. "Dean..!"

Dean cooed to him, pressing his finger into the now pliant lips above him. "This… this has always been my greatest weakness Cas. This…" he emphasized by drawing all five fingers of his free hand through the sticky mess, the angel jumping from the unexpected contact, fingernails digging into already abused flesh. "… and now… you. You may have just surpassed it, Cas…" he breathed, glancing up at the angel's face with hungry, wild eyes. Dean leaned down, running his tongue along his chest, lapping at the mess hungrily. Sparks flew behind his eyes as his hip slammed down against the prone angel's, causing Castiel to mewl pathetically. The angel squirmed under him desperately, panting for breath as Dean suckled the scarlet from his chest, teeth grazing a pert nipple in such a way it caused Cas to buck under him. "Please..!"

Dean looked up into his angel's eyes, his own emerald orbs flashing again. "Please what?" he demanded, burying his fingertips into the stained flesh. Cas grimaced, pleasure fusing with pain in a strange, lingering wave of senses. "Please… end… it… Dean!" The hunter laughed darkly, crawling up agonizingly slow to kiss the angel breathless. "But we've only just begun…" he murmured in a sinister voice, drawing his fingers down the side of the other's face. Their lips locked tight, tongues dancing for dominance before the prone angel finally surrendered, allowing the probing to plunder his mouth passionately.

But then, just when it seemed all too much, the sexual tension building to a crescendo of moans and heavy breathing, just when Dean had reached up to rid the angel of the remainder of his torn shirt, the door to the dark room flew open, banging against the adjacent wall. Both persons lying on the floor, Dean fully straddling Castiel looked up at the intruder. His massive silhouette filled the lighted doorway, fists balled angrily at his sides. Dean smirked, eyes narrowed and sitting up. "Hey Sammy, what's happenin'?"

Sam glared daggers down at his elder brother, the panting angel fully trapped under his straddle, before shaking his head and stalking into the room… making a beeline for Dean's duffel. He rummaged around inside it before he found what he was looking for: his IPod. Dean, the sneaky bastard hid it on him earlier that day; how he didn't know. Sam was always particular about where he kept his shit. "If you two sick twats are gonna make freaky, monkey love all night, I'd PREFER I didn't have to hear about it! I'm SO fucking glad I got a separate room!" He went to leave the room again, but noticed the sticky red mess on Castiel's chest. "… Christ is that the pie filling from dessert earlier?" Dean looked smug, sitting back to let Castiel sit up, all blush and horned out. "Dean had suggested that we approach our usual ablutions in a new light… or lack thereof." Cast replied simply, wiping the remainder of the cherry glaze from his chest. The bits of solid fruit that had been added to the glaze had left the consistency chunky, which made clean up a little less than simple.

Dean smiled wickedly, reaching out and picking a piece of cherry from Cas' chest, popping it in his mouth. "Hey Cas, looks like this ain't the first time I…"

Sam chucked his brother's own boot at him before he could finish that sentence. "If you even go where I think you're going with that, you can kiss my ass!" he snapped, turning to walk out of the room. Dean jumped up and obligingly held the door open for his little brother. "After you, your royal squareness." He said, smiling devilishly. Sam rolled his eyes before walking out of the room. "I mean it. I'm not listening to you both all night!" Dean nodded. "Oh of course we won't disturb you for the remainder of the evening. We'll just save the good ol' story time for breakfast; I know just how much you like your porn with your Wheaties."

The resounding "Fuck You" was cut off when Dean slammed the door in Sam's face, turning back to his angel. Castiel had given up manually trying to clean the goop from his chest and simply mojo'd it away. However, much to the hunter's delight had left himself shirtless. "Do I truly surpass your love for pie, Dean?" He asked, looking surprisingly self-satisfied for someone who needed a crash-course in Human Sarcasm 101. Dean nodded; strutting over to his angel, he pulled him flush against his front, making his arousal well known against his thigh. "Of course. You're better than pie any day." He said, mentally crossing his fingers. Ok, so what if Cas and Pie were tied for first; it wasn't like he was going to admit that. If he did the angel would withhold sex, and that just wouldn't do. Pie and Cas… if Dean could have just those two things (not to mention his little bro to torture on a daily basis) life would be perfect.

He leaned down to kiss Cas but the angel stopped him, staring hard into his eyes. "I heard that." he said, hiding his amusement. Dean blushed, but being suddenly pushed backwards on the bed by his angel-boyfriend rid him of any trepidation, the smaller man reversing their roles as he straddled Dean. "Make that _Cas and THEN Pie _and MAYBE I'll let you have your way with me…" he murmured into his lover's mouth, smirking. Dean smirked. _Best foreplay ever…_


End file.
